


You could Stay

by keelah_seyah



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Shippy if you Squint, episode 91, spoilers for episode 91
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelah_seyah/pseuds/keelah_seyah
Summary: A bit of an Insight Check on Caleb's thoughts surrounding That Spell in Episode 91 - SPOILERS WITHIN
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	You could Stay

Caleb hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Nott since Rexentrum. No. Before that. Since the Happy Fun Ball. ~~Since she died~~. Since he’d found the beginning of the puzzle that would fit together and turn her back into Veth. He’d been obsessing over the problem of transforming her, of making her happy, that he hadn’t thought about what it would mean for them.

But he’d been watching her anyway, like some small part of his mind was trying to memorise her movements, the quick dart of a green arm as she pocketed a piece of fruit from a roadside stall as they passed by, the way her eyelids fluttered when she was trying to stay awake, waiting for him to finish his alarm spell before she drifted off.

And then they worked it out. How she could return to her old body, and as Caleb watched Nott process the choice of whether to do the spell right away, the reality began to sink in for him. Once she was back in her body she had no reason to be Nott the Brave any more.

She could go back to being Veth Brenatto, go back to her husband, her son, maybe even to Felderwin and her own life.

He didn’t want to influence her decision at all, but he couldn’t help it when she was staring into the middle distance, seemingly paralysed by indecision.   
“Or you could just stay.” The words slipped from his mouth without permission, and she swung around to look at him, eyes softening. She didn’t reply directly, and Caleb tried not to speak again.

She kissed him, as he reminded her who she was, how much more she was than her body, and he felt tears welling in his eyes as he began the spell.

The cackling of the woman who had cursed Veth rang out in his head and he rushed over to her, knowing already that the spell had failed. Part of him wanted to hold back, to apologise for doing it wrong, but instinct took over, and he gathered her into his arms and held on for dear life.

She wasn’t leaving him.

Not yet.


End file.
